


An Unexpected Benefit of Super-Hearing

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Over the Knee, Shrunkyclunks, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: “Wellhell-o, Daddy,” Bucky purrs to himself, under his breath, when he’s halfway through his drink and a new guy sidles up to the other end of the bar. Bucky’s blown every dude in this joint, he’s pretty sure—it’s a Wednesday night, it’s pretty empty, and Bucky’s a cute twink with ambitions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 321
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	An Unexpected Benefit of Super-Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Spanking” square of my MCU Kink Bingo card. For this one, picture a younger Sebastian Stan (early 20s) with soft pettable short hair and lean muscle. Bucky in this fic is full twink and not mad about it. Shrunkyclunks.

“Well  _ hell-o _ , Daddy,” Bucky purrs to himself, under his breath, when he’s halfway through his drink and a new guy sidles up to the other end of the bar. Bucky’s blown every dude in this joint, he’s pretty sure—it’s a Wednesday night, it’s pretty empty, and Bucky’s a cute twink with ambitions. But  _ this  _ guy, Bucky would’ve remembered. Broad-shouldered, thick muscles obvious even under an open leather jacket, and the  _ beard _ , dark and soft in contrast to the blonder hair on his head. His chest is waging a competition with the fabric of a plain grey t-shirt underneath the jacket, and Bucky hopes the shirt is going to lose.

What he doesn’t expect, though, is for the stranger to turn and size Bucky up with obvious amusement, a smirk on his gorgeous full lips.  _ No fucking way _ the man heard him, all the way down the long bar, and yet. 

“Buy you a drink?” tall blonde and Daddy-type offers, once he’s slid off his barstool and sidled up next to Bucky instead. And then it clicks, the deep voice and the clever eyes and the muscles up top paired with legs for days.  _ Fuck. That’s Captain America under that beard. _

“Uh… yeah,” Bucky agrees, swallowing hard. “Definitely. Soon as I’ve finished this one.” And then, because he’s a little shit, he lifts the glass to his lips, keeping direct eye contact with the good Captain as he drains the whisky soda in one slow pull. The smirk just widens into a smile, and Steve fucking Rogers tracks Bucky’s throat quite obviously as he swallows.

“What’re you having?” 

“That looks good, actually,” Bucky nods at the porter in Rogers’ glass. “I like liquor, but I don’t play drunk,” he adds, because he has no verbal filter. The superhero just smiles and gets the bartender’s attention, pointing to his own glass and signaling with two fingers for another. 

“Good to know. I’m Steve, but ‘Daddy’ would suit me just fine,” he teases, taking a seat next to Bucky and turning his body towards him at 45 degrees. 

“Damnit,” Bucky mutters, but he’s still grinning. “You have super-hearing or some shit, don’t you?”

“Well…” Steve smiles and taps the side of his nose. Bucky shakes his head and takes a quick sip of the beer as soon as the bartender places it in front of him. 

“Sorry, am I supposed to pretend I don’t know who you are?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t really care who knows, or I wouldn’t be here,” Steve shrugs. “But I  _ would  _ like to know who you are,” he prompts, and Bucky feels his cheeks heat a little. He didn’t expect Captain America to be smooth, but then he didn’t expect the man to be  _ gay _ , either. Bisexual? Whatever.

“Bucky Barnes, at your service,” Bucky offers, and then licks his lips, because flirting is like breathing to him. “Or at least, I’d like to be.”

“Cute,” Steve laughs. “And what would that look like, exactly? If you got to decide.”

_ You might  _ **_not_ ** _ get to decide,  _ the wording implies, and Bucky’s getting warm just thinking about that. “Well, I’ve been told I’m good with my mouth. And the bathroom floor’s probably not too sticky yet, this time of night.” He nods casually towards the johns in the back, but Steve doesn’t immediately take the bait.

“Tempting. But I think I’d like to have you in a bed, Bucky, if that’s on the table. Call me old-fashioned.” 

“Hmm,” Bucky pretends to consider, taking another sip of his beer. “I mean, it’s a little forward. But good thing for you, I like forward. Got a bed you’d recommend? I have roommates.”

“Sure do.” Steve’s smile is fond, and while Bucky’s mentally downgrading the kinky potential of the evening, figuring it’s not  _ that _ surprising that Steve Rogers would be a makes-love-in-bed kind of guy, he still isn’t going to stay no to a good fuck before his characteristic quick exit. He gives Steve his most seductive eyes and sips his beer, letting things fall into an anticipatory silence.

~*~

Okay, Bucky should  _ not _ have mentally downgraded the kinky potential of the evening. 

Half-naked, turned over Steve’s knee on a padded leather bench that just happens to conveniently live at the foot of Steve’s bed in Stark Tower, Bucky is re-evaluating a  _ lot  _ of his assumptions, starting with the one that a bare-handed spanking is always going to be a little too tame to really rev his engines.

“Fuck!” he shouts, writhing at the sting of Steve’s big hand on his bare backside. He’s got nowhere to go, with Steve’s other hand pinning him down between the shoulderblades, but his body has to  _ do _ something to absorb the intensity. 

“That’s ‘fuck, thank you Daddy,’” Steve corrects mildly, before bringing another hard swat down on the other cheek. “Now once more, with feeling.”

“Fuuuck,” Bucky groans. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Now you’ve got the hang of it,” Steve teases, sounding absolutely delighted. He _might_ actually be as much of a little shit as Bucky is. The next two slaps are at perhaps three-quarters the strength, one on each cheek, but they still sting something awful, and Bucky hopes the sight of his ass jiggling is rewarding enough for Steve to be worth the pain. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he mumbles, a bit more subdued, but then Steve grabs his ass, kneading at the warm skin and muscle underneath, and he melts a little. 

“Good boy. I like watching you hurt for me,” Steve admits, low and confessional. Bucky moans a little at that, under his breath, and Steve pinches hard at once cheek. This time, the pain just makes Bucky groan with pleasure, rocking into it. “Is this too hard for you to take?” he asks, before another couple of slaps. 

“Not… too hard,” Bucky gasps, his fingers grasping at the thick pile of Steve’s cream-colored carpet. 

“Too hard to be pleasurable?” Steve asks, giving Bucky two more. 

“No,” Bucky whispers. “But…”

“But?”

“I feel… off-balance,” he admits, and that’s more than he would normally say, ass-up over someone’s knee and feeling vulnerable with all the blood rushing to his head. Maybe all those rough, ready kisses before Steve yanked his jeans down to his boots affected him more than he realized. 

“Yeah? How does it feel when I say I like you like that?” Steve asks, gripping one cheek hard. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky whispers.

“Words, son.”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Bucky gasps when Steve hits him again. “I… I think I like it, Daddy.”

“You think, or you know?” Steve presses, unrelenting. He wiggles two fingers in between Bucky’s thighs and rubs at his perineum, making Bucky whimper. 

“I know,” Bucky admits, louder. “Goddamnit.”

“Atta boy,” Steve purrs. “That’s what I like.” And then he hits Bucky four more times, quick and hard, the force driving deep into the muscle and grinding Bucky’s dick against Steve’s thigh. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky whispers. Steve grabs him, suddenly, a fist in Bucky’s short hair, and yanks him up so that he’s barely balanced on the fulcrum point of his pelvis against Steve’s thigh, muscles straining. His back arches and his chest is lifted up so that his core has to engage to hold him there, and then Steve just  _ licks _ a rough swipe up Bucky’s cheek, hot and primal. 

“Scream for Daddy,” Steve whispers in his ear, before shoving him back down, hard enough to nearly make him fall flat on his face, except for Steve catching him and then nailing a flurry of hard spanks into the meat of his ass, against his thighs. Bucky gasps, and shouts, and then, when Steve goes ten percent harder, actually does scream, feeling a block of emotion come loose in his chest. His feet kick a bit, and his upper body slumps forward, but he doesn’t safeword—not even as Steve refuses to relent, not even as the tears come.

“Daddy,” he cries out, a little desperate, and Steve doesn’t hesitate to give him what he needs.


End file.
